


The Happiest Memory

by GrrHatLet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Happy, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: Just another lazy summer day for dear Lily and Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped them since DH so it was bound to happen sometime. This was a little drabble that needed love and ended up as a present for the wonderful "Astronema-princess-of-all-evil," to whom I wish a delightful holiday!

“What’s that across the plains?”

“It looks like a den of a mountain troll!”

“Quick! Cast a net over the front before it gets out!”

Sev struck his “magic wand” into the air and sealed the entrance just before the fiend could lumber out. It snarled furiously as it clawed at the heavy meshing.

Lily leapt to his side at an instant. “Run!”

She and Snape gallivanted back across the plains, rushing over a small, crumbly mountain, which nearly tumbled on them as they hit bottom.

Suddenly our heroine’s head flashed up in alarm. “Lookout!”

Snape turned.

“It’s a Dementor!”

Severus thrust his wand at the approaching offender and shouted: _“Expecto Patronum!”_

In a moment’s time, the ghastly creature was warded off. The twosome laughed and hiked around a collection of rocks and bushes, taking care to avoid the pebbly “mountain” a second time as well as the blanket-covered tire which housed the troll. A bed of flowers lay in between, green and dormant.

The hot afternoon sun soon had them falling back into the scattered shade of a gargantuan tree, and each courageous child wearily regained their breath with the sort of well-earned, happy-tired that many children seem to possess.

The day was bright this lazy July, and the light filtered down to form magical shapes all around the eagerly-exhausted pair.

“Sev?”

Snape’s face half-buried into the grass as he turned.

“What was that spell from before? The one after the mountain troll?”

Severus fingered his wand—a mere stick with a leaf dangling off. “It means ‘I await a patron.’ It’s a compelling spell that’s powered by your happiest memory.”

Lily smiled. “What’s _your_ happiest memory, Sev?”

Severus would have much rather discussed the shape of the clouds, or the taillight lodged underneath the bank of the creekbed. Indeed: it would have been much more interesting to discuss how they put the flavors in Bernie Bott’s beans, or what fireflies did in the daytime. But sadly…

“Er…magic.”

Lily gazed off whimsically. “I hope I’m as good at magic as the others will be. With your parents, you probably know half the spells by heart.”

“You’ll get it. For sure.” He nodded at her.

She beamed at him.

Sev felt his face growing hot, despite the rather threadbare shirt he was sporting.

Suddenly Lily’s father passed by, his car giving a honk, and she jumped to her feet.

“See you tomorrow, Sev! Tomorrow mum’s baking sweets, maybe we can see if she knows how to make Fizzing Whisbees.”

Then she leaned forward and squeezed him tight.

Sev grew very still, and yet his heart beat so fast… By the time he'd regained himself Lily was already waving as she ran to her house.

Sev put his hand to his cheek, his face feeling very warm.

Realizing it was getting late, he kicked a pebble out of the way and started off to Spinner’s—an unusually light manner to his step.

A beautiful bed of red lilies watched from beneath the tree.


End file.
